bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Remake: Blood Extremism Clarice
Decided to remake Units I made way back then to possible (and plausible) participants in the game. ''Blood Extremism Clarice 'Element: '''Fire Rank: Omni'' ''Summon: "Are you looking at me as a kid? Well then, show me an innocent and I'll show you a corpse bathed in blood."'' ''Evolution: "I don't fear blades and I don't mind war. I prefer a chaotic, apocalyptic setting over something peaceful and romantic..."'' ''Fusion: "Look, what the hell is this? Do you call this power? Once you see my blood in flames, you'll see what's power."'' ''Lore "The tales always spoke of the group of outsiders who came mysteriously to Grand Gaia. In the group, there was a young girl who sold her soul to a demon in order to survive. She had become one of the most feared demonic influences, which even the War Demon respected. With an unimaginable strength, she stole the power of the demon who possessed her and fought the God Army alongside her older brother and friends. Had Clarice survived, she would be in Ishgria, creating her red world of everlasting terror among demons. Even the most powerul beings of the past have wished for her to never return, as it would bring a seemingly endless chaos to demons, humans and gods alike. The only name they gave her was the Killer Princess." ''Stats 'HP: '5,389 (Base) / 6,267 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 7,046 (Anima) 'ATK: '2,792 (Base) / 3,498 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,717 (Breaker) 'DEF: '1.486 (Base) / 2,562 (Lord, Anima) / 2,109 (Breaker) / 2,778 (Guardian) / 2,257 (Oracle) 'REC: '1,974 (Base) / 2,640 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,004 (Anima) / 2,133 (Guardian) / 3,159 (Oracle) Hit Counts and BB Fill 'Normal: '7 Hits 'BB: '12 Hits / 20 BC Fill 'SBB: '10 Hits / 24 BC Fill 'UBB: '10 Hits / 30 BC Fill Drop Check and Multiplier 'Normal: '21 DC (3 BC per hit) 'BB: '24 DC (2 BC per hit) / X450% on all enemies 'SBB: '20 DC (2 BC per hit) / X1000-2500% on random enemy 'UBB: '20 DC (1 BC per hit) / X2000% on all enemies Leader and Extra Skill 'LS: Child's Death Sentence' 100% boost to ATK, 40% boost to max HP, hugely boosts Critical hit rate (50% boost) and damage (150% boost), hugely boosts ATK when BB gauge is full (75% boost) and relative to HP lost (0.5% boost per 1% of HP lost) & enormously boosts BB ATK for 2 turns once 12 BB/SBB are used (200% boost each 12 BB/SBB used by all Units) 'ES: Heart of the Deadly Monarch' Hugely boosts BB ATK (100% boost), Spark (100% boost) and Critical damage (50% boost) Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst 'BB: Defying the Limits' 12 powerful Fire combo attack on all foes, adds DEF Ignore to attack for 2 turns, hugely boosts ATK relative to max HP (15% of HP to ATK) for 3 turns & additional massive damage dealing effect for 1 turn (450% modifier at max level) 'SBB: Ignoring the Hatred' 10 massive Fire random combo attack on all enemies (consecutive use boosts damage), enormously boosts own ATK but reduces DEF (350% boost and 50% reduction) for 3 turns, largely boosts Critical hit rate (60% boost) and damage (75% boost) & additional massive damage dealing effect for 1 turn (700% modifier at max level) 'UBB: Creating a Crimson Fairy Tale' 20 massive Fire combo attack on all enemies, massively boosts all allies ATK (400% boost), BB ATK (750% boost), Critical (300% boost), Spark (350% boost) and elemental (100% boost) damage for 3 turns & massive additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns (1000% modifier) SP Enhancements #50% boost to ATK = 10 SP #Enhances ATK boost to 80% boost = 10 SP ['50% boost to ATK''' must be unlocked] #Boosts critical damage (35% boost) = 20 SP #Boosts elemental damage (50 % boost) = 20 SP #Enhances Leader Skill's HP boost (+ 10% boost) = 20 SP #Enhances Leader Skill's ATK boost (+ 20% boost) = 20 SP #Adds DEF Ignore effect for 2 turns effect for SBB = 30 SP #Adds Fire elemental damage boost (70% boost) for 3 turns effect for SBB = 40 SP #Enhances self ATK boost and DEF reduction effect on SBB (+ 50% boost and 25% reduction) = 30 SP _____________________________________________________________________ Creator's Own Thoughts Clarice is the remake of my old fanmade Murdering Princess Rafaella. She's the opener of the Chased Outsiders 2.0, my first batch's new version. When I look back at her, I saw how obliteratingly unfair she was. I didn't changed much into her skills, but I toned down the boosts she previously gave. Also, instead of giving crazy all-around buffs, she's now limited to Crits and raw ATK boosts. Also, she lost her insta-killing chance on UBB and gained a DoT. Even so, Clarice still is the batch's glass cannon. And now, a poll! If Clarice was an actual Unit, how would you feel if she was in the Summon Gate? "Oh my god, I am SO getting her!!" "Well, she looks decent. Might as well try." "Meh. Toki, Lauda and Rize are here already." 1 out of 6 done. 5 remain and I'll be posting them later. In the meanwhile, feel free to comment and speak your thoughts about her. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! ''EDIT n.° 1: ''As from December 5th, Clarice has been officially remade and buffed up. Category:Blog posts